Lua de mel
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Uma história sobre a noite de núpcias entre Conrad e Yuuri. Fanfic complementar para Saindo das sombras. Conyuu.


Título: Lua de mel

Casal: Yuuri x Conrad (Conyuu)

Avisos: Nudez, sexo, yaoi, pwp.

Classificação: +18.

Sumário: Uma história sobre a noite de núpcias entre Conrad e Yuuri. Fanfic complementar para Saindo das sombras. Conyuu.

Nota inicial: Isto é uma ficlet, mas foi feito com muito amor. Eu amo e vou amar Conyuu para sempre. Mesmo depois que minha paixão com kkm passe, eu ainda vou guardar esse ship com carinho em meu coração. Yuuri está com 22 anos aqui.

Conrad P.O.V.

"Quando a nossa festa de casamento acabou, eu o peguei no colo e levei para nosso quarto. Estávamos suados e cansados de tanto dançar. Despimo-nos e fomos para banheira. Eu te lavei e permiti que você me banhasse. Seu toque no meu corpo era tão macio. Oh céus, Yuuri. Eu mal posso me conter.

Yuuri, você quase não cresceu. Ainda parece um adolescente. A única diferença é que seu cabelo está maior e há músculos no seu corpo. Yuuri. Eu não estou aguentado. Meu corpo treme.

Saímos da banheira e fomos para a cama. Nus. Você me guiou para a cama. Você deitou de costas. E eu fiquei de quatro por cima de você. Sua mão tocava meu rosto. Seus pequenos olhos tinham um brilho. Oh, Yuuri! Estou tão nervoso.

"Connie, por que você está nervoso? Eu não sou de açúcar, você sabe."

Eu disse: "É porque eu estou faminto por você e tenho medo de machuca-lo. É sua primeira vez. Eu quero que ela seja muito especial.".

"E vai ser. Por favor, não se reprima. Possua-me intensamente. Una seu corpo e sua alma comigo. Seja meu leão, não se prenda."

"Ouço e obedeço, vossa majestade."

"É Yuuri, príncipe consorte!"

Eu ri em satisfação e o beijei.

Eu o beijei em todo o seu lindo corpo. Céus, você é o ser mais adorável com que eu já me deitei. Você gemeu meu nome quando eu o chupei. E eu gemi seu nome quando você fez o mesmo comigo.

Tive o cuidado em prepara-lo. Usei bastante lubrificante. Não quero que você sinta um traço de dor. Apenas prazer. O prazer de ser possuído por mim. Somente eu.

Você sentou no meu colo. Yuuri, como você é tão apertado! Seu rosto ficou muito vermelho quando eu disse isso. Começamos a bater. Eu não me controlei. Bati com toda a força do meu ser. Gozei violentamente dentro de você. E você gozou na minha barriga. Eu deitei você na cama. Você acariciou meu rosto e perguntou gentilmente: "Posso possuir você?" É claro que você pode, meu amor. Minha espada, meu braço, meu corpo, minha alma. Tudo pertence a você. Mesmo que não fossemos um casal, eu ainda pertenceria a você."

Yuuri P.O.V.

"Tem sido maravilhoso até agora. Seu toque, seu cheiro. Você é gentil e amoroso, Connie. Eu adoro o seu corpo forte e seus ombros largos. Não se reprima, meu amor. Estou adorando ser possuído por você. Mas, agora é hora de retribuir o seu carinho.

Eu pergunto em que posição quer ficar. Você deita de costas e abre as pernas para mim. Eu beijo suas coxas, chupo seu pau e seu buraco. Cuidadosamente vou preparando você. Enfio devagar. Você entrelaça suas pernas no meu corpo. Connie, você disse que eu sou apertado. Mas, você também. Será que você nunca foi possuído por um homem antes? Bem, não importa. Você é meu agora, Conrart Weller Shibuya, meu querido Connie. Meu príncipe.

Eu perdi minha mente. Quando eu me dei por conta, já tinha encharcado você. Connie, você parece uma bagunça só. Seus olhos brilham. Você se levanta e me abraça. E me beija. A gente se beija mais e mais. Você beija meu pescoço. Ah, Connie! Eu adoro isso. Você me deita. Venha querido, me ame mais. "

Conrad P.O.V.

"Foi lindo ser possuído por você. Foi uma sensação maravilhosa. Sim, Yuuri. Eu nunca fui penetrado por um homem antes. Embora, já tenha penetrado alguns antes. Não me sentia seguro. Mas, com você eu estou confortável para isso. Obrigado, querido. Valeu a pena ter guardado essa parte de mim para você.

Eu o possuo mais uma vez. Você geme o meu nome. Eu te adoro, Yuuri Shibuya Weller. Meu amor, meu rei, minha alma gêmea. Você é tudo para mim. Ainda estou pronto para mais uma rodada. Eu quero ser possuído novamente por você. "

Yuuri P.O.V.

"E para fechar nossa primeira noite de amor, você senta no meu colo. Eu beijo seu pescoço. Céus! Connie, eu adoro seu pescoço. Parece que tem um feitiço nele. Eu dou um chupão nessa maravilha para todos saberem que você é meu. E você chupa meu pescoço de volta. Quero que todos saibam que eu sou totalmente seu. Seu amado, seu rei, sua alma gêmea. Eu o penetro. Depois de algumas estocadas, nós gozamos juntos. Gritando o nome um do outro. "

Narrador P.O.V.

"Corpo e alma de dois amantes fundidos em um só. Juras de amor trocadas, uma deliciosa noite de amor trocada. A primeira de muitos. Cansados ,os amantes deitam um ao lado do outro e adormecem abraçados.

Ao amanhecer, Conrad não acredita no que ele vê. Yuuri, seu Yuuri dormindo inocentemente em seus braços após uma noite de muito prazer. Seu sonho mais louco se concretizara. Ele beija suavemente a testa de seu amado. E espera que ele acorde para que ambos possam tomar um banho juntos.

Ao sair do quarto, os amantes estão de mãos dadas e ambos carregam as alianças em suas mãos. O maou continua em seus costumeiros trajes pretos. Mas, Conrad. Bem suas roupas já não serão mais as mesmas. Ele é membro da realeza agora e seus trajes serão pretos. Uma nova vida os espera. Talvez haja brigas em algum momento, mas não importa. O futuro é brilhante como o sol tinindo lá fora. "

Nota final: Nada como escrever limonada com ship do coração. Espero que vocês tenham gostado.


End file.
